Rustam
Rustam '''(formerly '''Rustamthebest) is a well-known Austrian player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for creating Nine Circles XII, a new sub-series of the Nine Circles Levels. He also often participates in collaborations, including Digital Descent, HyperSonic, and Erebus. He is also a member of GeoStorm. Levels Unrated Levels * Catalyst * DeadLine - A collaboration with Insignia. It is his entry for Zobros's Creator Contest. * VIprin CC7 - His entry for Viprin's 7th Creator Contest (aka Yatagarasu Creator Contest), in which it placed in the Top 9. It was later reused for Devil Vortex. Auto Levels * Pokemon Battle (starred) * Sunset (featured) * Telescope (starred) - His first sunset-themed level. Easy Levels * Freedom (starred) * Pokemon Battle V3 (starred) - A Pokemon-themed boss fight level. It is his entry for Dorami's 2nd Creator Contest and TriAxis's 5th Creator Contest. Normal Levels * Alacrity (featured) - A space-themed level. * Arcade (featured) - An arcade-themed level. * Arcade ii (featured) - An arcade-themed level. * Cartoon World (featured) * Russia on Track (starred) - A joke/troll remake of Back on Track that features spikes "jumping" over the player as opposed to the player jumping over spikes. * Super Mario Bros (starred) - His first level ever created. It is a Mario-themed level. Hard Levels * Climax (featured) * Ignis (featured) - A collaboration with Torch121. It is also Daily Level #134. * Nexus (featured) * SerPonGe (epic) - A simple level that was named after Serponge. * Vexus (featured) - A level especially made for Geometry Dash World. Harder Levels * Awakening (featured) * Universe City (featured) * Wanderer (featured) Insane Levels * Firefactory (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Universal Remote (featured) - A collaboration with Aurorus. Medium Demons * Butterfly (featured) * Zafari (featured) - His first 2.1 level. It is an African-themed level. * FuZe (epic) - A collaboration with ZenthicAlpha. * Nine Circles XII (featured) - A 2.0 remake of Nine Circles which has its own unique style unlike in the other Nine Circles levels. In addition, this is also one of Rustam's most famous levels. * Machina (starred) Hard Demons * high noon (featured) - A western-themed level. Extreme Demons * Deception Dive (epic) - A mega-collaboration with ZenthicAlpha, Mazl, Zober, Sharks, AmorAMC, Berke423, Lucasyecla99, Krampux, Disp, Platnuu, and Ryder. * Devil Vortex (featured) - An inconsistent hell demon. It was verified by ToshDeluxe, although some accuse him of hacking due to apparent "cuts" which ToshDeluxe claims are lag spikes. Trivia * He tends to collaborate with numerous people, mostly for his remarkable skills in art and decoration. * He participated in Bloodlust (i.e. he did the art at the end of the Bloodbath section of the level), built Erebus with Ilrell, created Devil Vortex with ToshDeluxe, and participated in/uploaded Deception Dive. * He created the skull in Yatagarasu. * He participated in several GeoStorm collaborations such as Digital Descent, HyperSonic, SubSonic, and Ouroboros. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players